Death Bear
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, and Taffyta goes to the abandoned Arcade Zoo, to discover the myth known as Death Bear. small hints of Vanilla Butter and Pumpkin Pop


**yo, this is Sea Eagle with a Regular Show parody, my very first parody, EVER. i loved that sow, and by far, this episode really caught my eye, i haven't seen exit 9B yet, it hasn't aired in my country, but i hope it does, it's probably the most epic Regular Show episode ever, or at least that's what i heard.**

**and i'm also working on another parody, of Ice Age, featuring Ralph, Mordecai, and a special character, Sora from Kingdom Hearts. i'm gonna post it pretty soon.**

**speaking of Kingdom Hearts, if you read the author's note in Big 12: the Forbidden Power, chapter 3, you're probably wondering: did Joe beat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts 3D? well, if you play Kingdom Hearts 3D, then you'll understand the phrase "Sora dropped in the middle of the battle" man, sure is gonna take a while for him to get Xemnas as low as one health bar, i know, i tried. it wasn't easy to beat him, but i did.**

**anyhoo, again, to those who read the author's note in the chapter 3 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power, then you probably know about a special game i came up with. Sea Eagle Street Soccer Cup, a future fic, and there's a special bet that came with it. you can choose the team you think will win, and if the team you choose won, you're gonna be on my favorite author's list.**

**seriously, it's gonna be fun. by far, only two people chose one team each:**

**Smokescreen2814 picked the Park F.C. (Regular Show)**

**Agent BM picked Elmore Rebels (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**and there's six teams up for grab from 4 movies and 2 cartoon series:**

**Wreck-it Ralph**

**Brave**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Hotel Transylvania**

**Adventure Time**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**if you wanna take part in the game, PM me, or leave a review on one of my stories. only one person per team, so pick fast! sign up ends by the time chapter 4 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power is up.**

**enough of that, let's get down to the fic!**

**bask in it's beauty, peasants!**

**JK.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Death Bear

Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, and Taffyta were having movie night at Vanellope's castle. "Movie Night!" yelled Rancis and Gloyd as they dumped a bunch of DVDs on the floor. "let's see what we got" said Gloyd as he and the others looked through the DVDs. "hey! 'Love By the Dozen'" said Rancis.

"eegh! Romantic comedy? VETOED!" said Gloyd as he tossed the DVD away "oooh, what about this one?" sadi Taffyta as she picked up a DVD "looks pretty creepy" "Cease and Deceased? Nah, no scary stuff, Gloyd can't handle it" said Rancis "what!?" yelled Gloyd "remember the time we saw 'Death For Breakfast'? you wouldn't eat pancakes for a week!" said Rancis.

"i was sleeping that week!" yelled Gloyd "oh no! The bacon's gonna get me!" said Rancis imitating Gloyd, then he, Vanellope, and Taffyta laughed. "you're the bacon..." said Gloyd. "don't you guys have anything with adventure?" asked Vanellope "uhh, let's see" said Rancis as he browsed through the DVDs.

"forget movies! Let's go on a real adventure!" said Gloyd "huh?" said the other three in confusion "yeah! To the old, abandoned arcade zoo!" said Gloyd "come on! It's movie night! We should stay inside, and veg out the couch!" said Rancis "hm, hm, Rancis is just afraid we wil run into Death Bear" said Gloyd.

"Death Bear?" asked Vanellope and Taffyta "you guys have never of Death Bear?" asked Gloyd "no" said Vanellope "well, gather around" said Gloyd as he and the girls sat down in a circle, and Rancis did nothing but grunted.

"the tale of Death Bear, is a tale as old as 5-10 years ago. He was a troubled bear, that lived in the arcade zoo, who was evil to the core!" then he used hand motions "one day, out of nowhere, he attacked and killed his trainer! The zoo was forced to close down. But Death Bear wouldn't leave, so he still roams the old and abandoned zoo, getting more evil over the years, only to be able to survive by breaking into people's homes, eating all their food, and eating THEM!"

"whoa!" said Vanellope and Taffyta "pfft. Lame. Death Bear is a dumb old urban legend. Come on, the storytime is over let's get this movie started. Right? Yeah!" said Rancis as he picked up a bowl of popcorn and sniffed it "mmm, some hot burning popcorn! Saved you a seat right here, Vanellope"

"yeah, see? I told you, scared of Death Bear!" said Gloyd "what!? Death Bear isn't even REAL!" said Rancis "i'm not scared, right, Vanellope!" "Rancis, it's alright. If you don't want to go, i mean, it does sound pretty scary" said Vanellope "what!? No! It's just it's supposed to be movie night!" said Rancis.

"excuses, excuses, man. Look, if you are not scared of Death Bear, then i dare you to take a picture inside Death Bear's cage!" said Gloyd "oooooooh" said the girls "no, dude. That's just dumb" said Rancis "come on! It'll be an exciting adventure!" said Vanellope "yeah, and all descelent, and spooky..." said Taffyta.

"Taff, we're trying to make him NOT scared" said Vanellope "I'M NOT SCARED!" yelled Rancis, then the other three started to murmur. Rancis tried to ignore it, but..."*sigh* okay, fine! We'll go to the abandoned zoo and take a picture in a dumb bear cage" said Rancis "yeah, alright!" said Vanellope.

"this is going to be fun!" said Taffyta "i'll go grab the camera!" said Gloyd as he ran upstaires to Vanellope's room to get the camera "we'll watch a movie another night, i promise" said Vanellope "we better..." said Rancis "you're such a pouter!" said Vanellope. Then Gloyd walked down the stairs with the camera and said "yes, Death Bear!"

* * *

The four are in the arcade zoo's entrance, "there it is!" said Gloyd, pointing at the entrance "neat!" said Taffyta as she ran to the lion statue "check it out! I'm a lion tamer! Aaaah!" as she put her head in the lion's mouth, while the boys looked at her in confusion. Vanellope tried to open the gate, but it was locked "eugh! The gate's locked!" she yelled.

"no way!" yelled Gloyd as he ran to the gate "oh well, i guess it's just not meant to be. But we still have time for movie night, know what i'm saying? Let's get back to-" Rancis was cut off when Gloyd yelled "hey! I found a way in!" turns out, there was a hole in the gate. "cool!" said Vanellope as she ran to the hole.

"way to go, Gloyd!" said Taffyta "what? But-" Rancis was cut off, again, this time by Vanellope "you coming, Rancis?" "yeah, Rancis, you coming?" said Gloyd "ehhh, you're enjoying this, aren't you" said Rancis "hm, hm" said Gloyd as they all entered the zoo. "cool!" said Gloyd "it's so weird without the animals" said Taffyta

"it's like the end of the world, or something" said Vanellope "you're not afraid, are you?" asked Rancis "Ha! Yeah right, you're the big chicken here" said Vanellope "what?" said Rancis, then Vanellope smiled at him. Pretty soon, they found the reptile house. "aw yeah! Reptile building!" said Gloyd "think you can handle going in there?"

"pfft, step aside!" said Rancis as he walked in the reptile house, and he was followed by the others. "do you think Death Bear is real?" asked Taffyta "heck yeah! He's real! He's probably on the other side of the building" said Gloyd "no, he's not, dude, there's no one here" said Rancis.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the glass and Rancis screamed and fell back,while Gloyd laughed. It was a squirrel "aww, how cute!" said Taffyta "maybe i should take the lead, there might be more squirrels up ahead!" said Gloyd as he and Taffyta laughed and ran off. Vanellope helped Rancis up and said "you okay?"

"yeah, i'm fine" said Rancis, then he and Vanellope walked out of the building. "you sure you can handle Death Bear? That squirrel was pretty scary back there" said Vanellope "i wasn't scared, i was just surprised, there's a difference, you know" said Rancis "oh, yeah, sure. BOO!" said Vanellope, trying to scare Rancis.

"ha, ha" said Rancis sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "no seriously, though, we actually came to the zoo a couple of times when Sugar Rush hadn't been in the arcade for long" said Rancis "oh cool!" said Vanellope "yeah, it was pretty cool. The only thing i didn't liked was the bear" said Rancis

"so you ARE scared of Death Bear" said Vanellope as she chuckled "well, yeah, when Sugar Rush was still young, it was only a regular bear, though" said Rancis. Suddenly, they both spotted a small train. "oh, no way! I totally remember this!" he said as he ran to the train. "this was my favorite part about coming to the zoo. The conductor would yell 'all aboard!' and i would race to get the first seat i could!" as he ran to a seat and sat down

"sounds like a good time! Scooch" said Vanellope as she sat in the same seat, next to Rancis. "kinda small" "i can get out..." said Rancis "no, i don't mind. It's cozy" said Vanellope "oh yeah! Heh" said Rancis "so, where are we going?" asked Vanellope "hm..." Rancis then imitated a man and his wife from the 1920s

"conductor! Take us somewhere exotic, please! And mind the bumps, my lady does not like getting ill! Thank you!" then the two laughed, and it got more quiet, until there was only back and forth 'heh's between Rancis and Vanellope. Then it was silent, but romantic. Vanellope had a big smile on her face as the two stared at each other.

Suddenly, Gloyd came out and said "hey guys, over here! We found some more train tracks!"

* * *

The four were on train tracks, and found a tunnel "oh, rad! Everybody, scream to the tunnel!" said Taffyta, then she and Gloyd ran through the tunnel, screaming. "after you" said Rancis "oh, what a gentlemen" said Vanellope sarcastically. She ran through the tunnel and screamed while doing so.

When she made it out of the tunnel, she and Tafyta laughed. Suddenly, Vanellope noticed Rancis is missing "wait, where's Rancis?" she said "Rancis? Hello?" she screamed to the tunnel "Ranc-" she was cut off when the boy in question held her shoulder and said "Vanellope" then she screamed, while Rancis laughed.

"eugh, what are you doing?" said Vanellope "i went around" said Rancis "eugh, don't do that!" said Vanellope as she shoved Rancis' shoulder "what? It's funny" said Rancis. Then they all walked down the tracks, until there was none left. "aw what?" said Gloyd "now which way?" said Vanellope, then Taffyta found a huge footprint on the ground.

"whoa, check it out, guys!" she said "is that a footprint?" said Vanellope "it's huge!" said Taffyta "nah, it can't be it. It's just a hole in the dirt" said Rancis "nah, man, it's Death Bear! This way!" said Gloyd as they all followed the footprints. It led them to a cage with a big hole in it. "uhh, i think we found it" said Taffyta.

"yeah, it's definitely it!" said Gloyd as they all walked in the cage. "okay, well, we're here, let's take a picture and go" said Rancis "oh no! This is just the entrance. Anybody can take a picture here. We're going in to the real cage, down through there!" said Gloyd as he pointed to a small door.

"what!?" said the girls "no way, dude! We're not going through there!" said Rancis "why not? I thought you weren't scared!" said Gloyd as he opened the door. "Gloyd! Augh..." said Rancis "well?" said Taffyta "you coming?" asked Vanellope, then the three went in the door. Gloyd ran down an aisle full of bear cages.

"aw, Gloyd! Where are you!?" said Rancis "hurry up!" said Gloyd from a distance. Taffyta saw a cage with stray bone in it. "feels like we shouldn't be on here..." she said "Gloyd, come on!" said Vanellope "i'm not stopping till i find Death Bear!" said Gloyd "dude, quit messing around!" said Rancis, Gloyd did nothing but laughed.

"dude, forget it! We're going back. Come on you two" said Rancis, but as the three was about to walk away, Gloyd screamed in terror. "Gloyd!?" said the other three, then they all ran to him. "Gloyd! Gloyd!" said Rancis, then Gloyd jumped out from behind the wall and scared the other three.

The three screamed and Rancis and Vanellope held on to each other. Then they all fell, while Gloyd laughed. "dude, what the heck!?" said Rancis "oh, man! You should've seen your faces! You really, you really believed" said Gloyd "dude, you almost gave us heart attacks!" said Vanellope "we though Death Bear got you!" said Taffyta "Death Bear is not real! It's just a myth! You guys totally fell for it!" said Gloyd.

"whatever, can we go back to Sugar Rush, now?" said Rancis "sure, sure. But let's take a picture first" said Gloyd as he placed the camera on a rock, and set the timer and they all lined up for a picture "okay, get ready" said Gloyd, then Taffyta noticed a metal door behind them "hey, what's this door for?" she asked

"i don't know, i'm not the zookeeper" said Gloyd, then they all looked at the camera, and smiled. The camera tok the picture, and it came out from the slot. Gloyd ran to get it and said "sweet! Ha ha! Man, i got you guys good, you gotta admit it!" "yeah, yeah" said Rancis as he and Vanellope walked away.

"well, you sure got me good, Gloyd" said Taffyta "yeah, Death Bear's really going to be living down there" said Gloyd, then he knocked on the door and said "hello? Death Bear? You home?" then the two laughed. "yeah, uhh, the pizzas you ordered are here" said Taffyta, and they laughed again.

Meanwhile, in Rancis and Vanellope's position, the two were having a conversation "you were holding me pretty tight for someone who's not scared" said Vanellope "what? No! You were holding on to me!" said Rancis. Back at Gloyd and Taffyta, Gloyd was shaking the picture. "aw, man! These things take forever to show up" he said.

"actually, you're not suppose to shake it" said Taffyta "oh, hey, do you know what this piece does?" said Gloyd, referirng to the the lens of the camera "yeah, you see, you just turn it like this" said Taffyta, suddenly, without their knowldge, the door slightly opened. Back to Rancis and Vanellope, Vanellope said "so, you still wish you were watching a movie?"

"no, this was pretty fun. I mean, i got to hang out with you, so, that's all that matters" said Rancis, and the two laughed a bit. Then, there was awkward silence, but then Rancis leaned forward, about to kiss Vanellope "uh, Rancis?" she said "yeaah?" said Rancis, then Vanellope leaned forward to kiss Rancis, until she noticed something behind him.

"what's that!?" she said "huh!?" said Rancis. Turns out Death Bear was behind the door the whole time. Seing this, Gloyd and Taffyta whimpered in fear, and Death Bear lets out ahuge roar that made Gloyd's hat fell off. The two ran to Rancis and Vanellope, then Death Bear roared loudly again, scaring the four. Then they ran away from it.

"oh man! Death Bear's real!" said Gloyd "oh, man, i am so going to kill you for this, Gloyd!" said Rancis "i think Death Bear's going to take care of that!" said Taffyta "quit it, don't say that!" said Vanellope, the four made it through the hole in the cage, and so did Death Bear. The four ran all the way to Vanellope's castle.

Rancis closed the door, but Death Bear made a hole in it using it's helmet. "quick! Everybody barricade the door!" said Rancis, as they all grabbed something to blokc the door with "i'll call animal control" said Taffyta as she ran to the phone. Gloyd and Vanellope blocked the door with a cabinet, while Rancis used a bookshelf.

But it didn't work, Death Bear smashed the door open, leaving Gloyd and Vanellope in the corner, and Rancis under the bookshelf. Taffyta managed to get animal control on the line "hello, animal control. Hello?" said the operator, but she froze in fear as Death Bear walked towards her.

"Taffyta!" yelled Rancis as he got himself up, and ran towards Death bear. He tackled it so hard, it broke through the wall and into the other room. "yes, come quick, it's Death Bear!" said Taffyta, then she hung up. "quick, everybody upstairs!" said Rancis, then they all ran upstairs.

Then two animal control officers charged in. "it's Death Bear! Take him down!" said one of the officers as the two shot tranquillizers at Death Bear, but it didn't work. He kicked one officer, and roundhoused the other through the wall. Then another one came in from the roof, and Death Bear sliced his arms off. "i wanna go home..." he said, then Death Bear threw him to up the stairs.

He had a rifle on him so Rancis picked it up. He tried to get the safety latch off, but shot Gloyd on the arm in the process. "whhhhhaaaaat thhee heeeeeck, maaaan" he said in a slow motion voice "sorry!" said Rancis, then Death Bear climbed up the stairs, Rancis panicked and repeatedly shot tranquillizers on him.

It didn't work, so Rancis kept shooting. Death Bear made it to the top, but Rancis shot him just enough to knock him out.

* * *

The next day, Death Bear was taken by a helicopter to an animal sanctuary. "awww, porr Death Bear" said Taffyta "don't worry, he'll be fine. Those animal sanctuaries are like 5-star hotels" said Rancis "hey, so thanks for saving all of our lives and stuff" said Vanellope "to be honest, i was pretty scared" said Rancis "yeah, but that's what make you brave. So i'll see you later, yeah?" said Vanellope as she hugged Rancis.

"yeah, cool..." said Rancis "you weren't exactly brave, Gloyd, but you are pretty cool!" said Taffyta "thaaaaaanks, you tooooooo" said Gloyd who still had a tranquillizer on his shoulder. "so, hey! How did the picture turn out?" asked Vanellope, then Gloyd took out the picture, but he only took a picture of their feet.

"aw what?" said Rancis "Gloyd!" said the three.

The end.

* * *

**did you like it? please review. and don't forget to sign up for the Sea Eagle Street Soccer Cup, tell me your team, first come first served. once chapter 4 of Big 12 part 2 is up, the tournament shall begin...**

**but still, please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
